The known belt tensioners are mostly related to designs that are used in maintaining belt tension in serpentine belt drives for automotive applications. While the majority of the known tensioners pertain to automotive application tensioners, there are other industrial applications where machines have drive systems that have motors driving pulleys with endless belts that need to be tensioned. One example of the prior art is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,709.